Celadon Department Store
|translated_name=Tamamushi Department Store |location=Celadon City |region=Kanto ||generation= , , , |map=Kanto Celadon City Map.png }} The Celadon Department Store (Japanese: Tamamushi Department Store) is the largest shop in Kanto, far larger than the average Poké Mart. Their slogan is "Find what you need at the Celadon Dept. Store!" The store is six stories tall, including the roof. Sign The sign outside the building has remained fundamentally the same throughout the generations, only with slight differences in grammar and spelling. ;Generation I ;Generation II ;Generation III ;Generation IV Floors Floor 1: Service Counter Here, a receptionist welcomes customers and directs them to a board that describes the store layout. This is where the deliveryman can be found. Floor 2: Trainer's Market This floor's motto is "Top-Grade Items for Trainers!" Lance is seen regularly on this floor buying capes. Generation I | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Generation II | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Generation III | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Generation IV | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Floor 3: TV Game Shop Video games are sold on this floor. A man on this floor will give away in Generation I. In Generation III, he becomes a Move Tutor who will teach the move to a capable Pokémon. In Generations and , TMs are sold here instead. | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Floor 4: Wise Man Gifts A gift shop is on this floor. "Express Yourself with Gifts" is its slogan. In Generations I and III, a special featuring Pokémon evolution is currently on offer: evolutionary stones are for sale. In Generation IV, Falkner and Janine appear here on Mondays. | }} | }} }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Floor 5: Drugstore A pharmacy selling Pokémon stat-enhancing items is on this floor. Generations I & II | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} }} Generation III | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Generation IV | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Rooftop Square: Vending Machines A picnic table and some vending machines are located on the roof. A thirsty Trainer will give TMs in exchange for one of the drinks. The TMs vary between generations. In Generation I, the Trainer trades for Fresh Water, for Soda Pop, and for Lemonade. In Generation III, the Trainer trades for Fresh Water, for Soda Pop, and for Lemonade. | }} |}} Items In Generation I, some items can be received from people in the store. Crasher Wake also appears here in to give the player some Sinnoh starter Pokémon masks. }} }} }} }} Differences between generations Outside design |colorlight= |genI=Celadon Department Store RB.png |sizeI=126px |genII=Celadon Department Store GSC.png |sizeII=94px |genIII=Celadon Department Store.png |sizeIII=146px |genIV=Celadon Department Store HGSS.png |sizeIV=119px}} Trivia *Although the Rooftop Square opens into the sky and is uncovered, cannot be used to leave from the roof. *In , a boy on the fourth floor says that lives in Cerulean City; she is actually found in Saffron City. *In , after defeating the Elite Four, Falkner can be found on the fourth floor on Mondays talking to Janine. He will then exchange Pokégear phone numbers with the for rematches. *In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Celadon Department Store is a separate save location, but Pokémon hatched here have the hatched location of "Celadon City". In Pokémon Emerald, the encounter location "Celadon Department Store" is read as "Special Area". Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations pl:Celadon Department Store de:Prismania Einkaufszentrum es:Centro Comercial de Ciudad Azulona fr:Centre commercial de Céladopole ja:タマムシデパート zh:彩虹百货大楼